Fire in the Sky
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: ...the episode that I hate/love... Oh frag it all! It should have- ahhh. Okay. Well, this is my re-write of the episode...sorta...and...other scrap... Warnings: Sticky slash. Screamer with feelings. Messed up Trines. And shattered love. Enjoy! "I never knew the time that I wasted without you..." (G1 fic)
1. Prologue: Found

**AN**/ **"Fire in the Sky"…the episode I have a love/hate relationship with... Oh! Frag it all! It should have happened differently!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Found**

Ice. Cold, freezing, imitating ice, racking through the air at top speeds. Starscream shivered, old thoughts and memories bubbling to life from the chilly wind. It was just like this…he thought, entertaining a certain data file he probably shouldn't.

The icy, unforgiving wind. The hard packed snow giving under his pedes. The dark, un-see-able sky, shrouded in cloaks of deep gray.

All looked the same. All was so familiar… That storm. The one that-

He felt tears swelling in his frozen optics. It had been so long…and yet, he had yet to forget him…

Starscream looked up, snowy water icing around his optics and blowing in his faceplate. There was one thing different this time. He wasn't screaming…calling for his partner… Weeping for him to be alright, and to not abandon him as every one else in his life had at one point… His creators, his siblings, all his family and friends, and now, even his Trine who wouldn't give slag if he died. Who knows, perhaps they would be happy? Starscream shook his helm, his joints creaking as he huddled further into himself.

_I have to keep moving_. He thought, desperate to keep his systems online. _I have to keep moving_.

With this one, chilling thought of life and death driving him on, Starscream forced himself on.

He had tried screaming for help once (his communication linkage shut offline), but his shrieking calls echoed unanswered within the blizzard. There was no one around to hear him. He was left for dead.

Starscream let out a whimper, his frame aching, joints screaming to halt all movement as the ice drilled into them, rusting their hinges and freezing delicate wires.

But what could he do? It was, 'do or die' at this point, and his flight systems were long since offline. He just had to keep moving.

Keep moving.

Keep moving.

Keep moving.

Keep-

"AHHHH!" Starscream screamed as the ice gave way beneath him. He fell, descending down into the bowls of a shallow fissure and tumbling head long across the jagged ice stones that stabbed at his frame. The world spun around him as he tumbled. Faster and faster! Where was he going!?

_I'll die! _He thought in despair. _I'll never get out!.. And…and...nobody will care!…_

As he then began to fall strait, and Starscream rocketed further and further, thinking that the second he hit the ground (if he hit the ground) that he would be knocked offline and would die. At least there would be only a second of pain… He mused, tears welling as he felt fear swallow him. This was it…

Falling…falling…falling…

In the few short seconds he actually tumbled, Starscream felt an eternity pass. He saw his life flash before him, lovers, friends, accomplishments…but, more over, failures... But none of it mattered now.

He was to die.

Suddenly he hit something! He groaned, and listened as rocks slipping from the edge of the…cliff. He clung on to whatever had snagged him, pulling his frame up and huddling against the edge of the fissure. He glanced down. Total blackness went forth with the decent. He shivered, what could he do now?

But then something caught his attention. It was a glimmer of red in the mass of white.

He turned, slowly, and what he saw, frozen within the ice, made his spark shatter.

Skyfire…

Time to call in the Trine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Lol, I wrote this and all in like... 20 minutes... Less even. ****I know it's short, but this is what I think how the episode should have happened... Okay, not really. Just what I wanted to happen :P**

**See you soon! Please review! **

**~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 1: Spark Calls

**AN/ And now we have the next chappy! This one's allot longer :P 'Do you believe that!? No****...I am a hellocopter.' :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Spark Calls **

It was dangerous. Starscream knew that. He knew it was stupid, knew that it was impossible...

He was about to do it anyway.

_Has all logic forsaken me?_ He wondered as he eyed the frozen mech who appeared to be floating in a sea of crystal. Starscream pressed a servo to the glass-like ice, and starred. He was just out of reach; Skyfire was just inches from him! And oh how he wished he could crack through the ice, and find if he lived or not! But alas, he was too weak...and what was a few inches to any Cybertronian, was several feet to a human.

Skyfire would have to wait.

Starscream sighed. Still, could he not believe it. After all this time...there was a chance! A chance that he lived! The Seeker couldn't, just simply couldn't, wrap his processor around it. Oh the things he would tell him! Because Skyfire had to be alive. He just had to!

Pressing the flat of his palm to the ice, Starscream leaned in close, whispering "I'll get you out, old friend. Just you wait."

Settling back, Starscream made himself more comfortable, (as comfortable as one could get when resting on a feeble cliff's edge barely large enough for one's frame) and began to sort through his thoughts, back tracking.

The storm, oh so like the one that had thundered millions of years ago. The battle with the Autobots over the human's energy-plant. The plans of the trip to the Arctic. Getting fragged by Megatron (again). Flying with his wing-mates over the ocean...gliding in what seemed like a dead sky with his bondeds.

Aye, the Elite Trine were spark-bonded.

Starscream bit his lip. It was an advantage. A strategy. It was a simple practicality... Work-related... It was professional!... Though...once, in a time along ages long past, it was a love, too.

Bitterness crept into his intake. Those days were gone. Skywarp and Thundercracker only ever bothered with him now adays when it was absolutely necessary; that, or it was either they needed a frag because their other third was absent...or he needed one so desperately they were willing to suck it up and get it over with. Not for him. For them. Thundercracker and Skywarp were close, like real mates. But Starscream came nowhere near that bond.

He wondered why he had even agreed to it in the first place. It was foolish. He had known, deep down, that they didn't care, that they'd leave soon enough... But at the time, he had wanted nothing more then to be with them. To let them have his aching spark that throbbed for input and joining. He needed someone. And they were there.

Starscream sighed. But, finally, it stopped. At one point they just didn't seem to care anymore. Starscream wasn't sure if it was just him or because of the... His wings drooped. At the memory of it all he was reminded of the impossibility of it.

He had kept his end of the bond closed for so long, would either one of them open up now? Probably not, and that was if they could still even feel each other.

Closing his optics, he focused on a circling sting of pain located next to his right shoulder. He started after it, his thoughts enclosing on that one little, insignificant detail until his processor was centered. No thoughts or distractions could penetrate his mind. He just looked after that ache. Everything about it. Everything... Then just it... Then just the slight pain...

And finally, he let that go...

His mind was completely empty.

It had been so long...that he needed an empty conscious, else he would fail.

And so, with only blackness to stare at, he dived even deeper, entering his spark.

Memories rushed to his processor! Thoughts and ideas checked him, but he did not indulge. It had been so long since he had taken into account the workings of the spark, that he could lose himself within his soul dare he venture too far.

So, keeping his mind free of all, he pushed on.

Deeper, deeper, deeper. The bond was buried far. To block ones 'lovers' it took effort and neglect. He could _feel_ the connection to his wings mates now, but to remove the next-to-permanent block, he would need to find it in its whole.

It seemed as if he had pushed through everything. His early youngling-hood was then passing by. Sparkling-hood was even starting to make its appearance, and those were the oldest, most based memories he had!

But still he pushed on.

Finally, after he had relived, yet forgotten his life, he found it. It was buried deep. In the root of his spark. Where spark-bonds actually formed...

Unlike a merge, that could only share memories and thoughts and ideas, strengthening a bond between the two (if they were bonded), the actual, honest to Primus joining of sparks, happened in the root, the core, where it could go no deeper. That was why it was permanent Why it couldn't be undone. It was the soul creating an everlasting link with another, while a merge just was a brush in the heat. _In a merge, the hands touch, in a bond, they link...forever. _

Well: There was one way, other then death, to unmake a bond... But Starscream wouldn't let himself think of it. Too many things could go wrong, and the bond was never permanently dismantled, just dimmed.

But none of that could enter his processor. He had found it. He had found the two glowing lights in the mass of blackness that shimmered and flickered, as if dying.

...Starscream didn't remember them like that... A bond was the core, the whole, entire root. A bond was their spark...their soul... But this...was just a teardrop in the poring rain. The connection between them was so faint... So distant... So closed.

By coming here, Starscream had opened his end, but, as he brushed along one, he found a wall. One built by hatred. One built by neglect. One built by distance.

Starscream doubted his other third even felt the touch.

He turned, expect to find the same.

But he didn't.

One of the two ends wasn't blocked. It was reserved and quiet, but...open... To him. Skywarp, had blocked him, not their elder. But if Thundercracker had left his spark open...could Starscream then really...?

He hesitated...

Only one way to find out.

He gently nudged at the bond.

_Snap! _It jerked back, he could feel the surprise radiating through the retreating warmth.

_Wait! _his spark cried out before he could straiten his thoughts.

The light within the blackness blinked. It came closer, and hesitantly brushed against the other. Starscream shuddered at the feel.

_Starscream? _It was Thundercracker. Starscream knew how he felt, and that's how they communicated. Actual, clear thoughts couldn't mingle... It had been- what, how many vorns since they last merged? But feelings could still shine through. Feelings and a very few, simple words.

He pushed a little feeling of agreement. _Yes, it's me_. Anxiety, Danger. _I need help. _

Questioning. _What is it? _Thundercracker seemed to say.

More of the two previous feelings, and- excitement... But it was defiantly clear _what_ excitement. It was the energy of battle when in the air. The rush of the winds, the feel of the earth oh so very far below; the knowledge of power, of owning the sky and ruling the land by the clouds.

Thundercracker understood. The battle that had taken place.

Starscream sent a shimmer of agreement. Then he paused, unsure if the elder Seeker would understand the feeling of the danger of freezing... The danger of ice...so he settled for falling.

The rush, the fear, the thrill, the ever immediate danger.

Again: Questioning.

_You crashed? _

Starscream sent a feeling of half-hearted agreement, and then one of sinking- _Underground_.

Thundercracker yet again pushed a question into Starscream's processor, this time of clear location.

_Where are you?_

Starscream knew that he was pressing for an exact location, but all he could give was. _A few miles south of the power plant. _He paused, before adding in a curious, anxious, and urgent feeling_. I found something._

...Agreement came.

Starscream innerly bit his lip. _Hurry...can't stay online much longer,_ he added with a beg, before he slowly drifted away from the link, and back into his frame.

Immediately he missed the warmth that Thundercracker's spark had embraced him with.

Sighing once more, Starscream lay to his side, hugged his knees to his chassi, and tried to keep his core-temperature above the danger zone as he drifted off to recharge.

Now, it was just a waiting game.

* * *

**Next chappy will be out tommorow- no doubt about that...or, maybe sooner? ;P**

**Lol, I don't know. Check- uhh, in a few hours X3**

**Thanks for the reviews and other stuff! Y'all are awesome!**

**~Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 2: To Love a Shattered Hope

**AN/ As promised: here is chapta 2 X3 Warning! This one back tracks a little, time wise, as it's from TC's point of view. Just lettin' ya know ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**To Love a Shattered Hope **

It was just like any other day. Nothing special, except perhaps the raid in the odd location, but beyond that, Thundercracker readied himself for nothing. He'd go, fight the accursed Autobots, while waiting for Megatron to give the ever famous 'Retreat' order, return 'home', and check on his mates. Skywarp would be more or less alright, and Starscream would... Thundercracker frowned. If there was one thing in his repetitive, predictable life that differed, it was him. Starscream. 'Warp and himself had fussed over the topic multiple times, but the end, the answer was always the same.

No matter what they did, Starscream was closed to them.

He had been for a long while now.

Of course, it wasn't always like that, but since the...mishap, he was never the same. Thundercracker knew that Starscream blamed himself for that _incident_, and through all the time that had past hitherto, Thundercracker never could convince him otherwise. Whenever he would even bring the subject up for discussion, Starscream's optics would water and he'd stare off into space, as if contemplating how fast he could fly away from everyone and everything, and so he would either simply walk away or he would tell Thundercracker to mind what he should... Even if Thundercracker was the co-

Thundercracker shook his head. No. He shouldn't think such thoughts. The more he did, the more he pondered if...if it all...what would have changed...

His wings drooped, there was no way to know now. Starscream would never, ever let it happen again. And he doubted 'Warp would risk it. As for himself? One only had to think of that for a klick, and stare at his frowning faceplate to understand the solid answer. No. Way. In. Pit.

"Decepticons, we've reached our destination," Starscream spoke clearly to the other fliers, his voice lapsed with pure distaste. Starscream had made sure that _everyone_ knew just how unhappy he was with the mission. Why? Well, it was cold. He didn't seem to like cold. That was what everyone else guessed, only 'Warp and TC knew _why _he hated the frosty grip of the ice-wind so much.

They, unlike everyone else, had seen the memory, and understood...

_It must have looked allot like this_, Thundercracker thought idly, glancing over the flowy streaks of bright white that made up the snowy ground of the Arctic.

Two factions would soon be clawing, shooting, battling for the rights which their sparks believed in, if only a little, and fighting desperately to end the other, to reign victorious for their own reasons, upon that very snow.

Soon.

Too soon.

Thundercracker landed, and so he did his job.

He didn't kill a single human. he raised his weapon, narrowed his optics, and fanned his wings threateningly, but beyond that saw no point to ending their small, insignificant lives that treasured so much. Though, the jet could not harden his spark enough to force himself to ask why. Life was precious to him as well, was it not?

"Decepticons! RETREAT!"

Ah. There it was. Dropping the sleek metal pipe that had grinded harshly into his servos, the Seeker rose his eyes to the heavens just as a great gust of wind blew in from the north, shrouded the white sky in gray and littering tiny white specks across his frame.

Time to take his leave.

He glanced to the left, sent a rush of a reassurance to the one mate he could, and took off. Skywarp was beside him before was physically possible, (as his teleportation ability did come in handy at certain times- though on others it was a pain) and Thundercracker innerly smiled. He idly glanced about for his...Trine leader, and found him stuck within a duel with..._a pink femme? _Thundercracker...didn't recognize her, but judging through the way they battled, Starscream did. Thundercracker considered a turn in his course, he really did, but...Starscream would be unlikely to accept his help, and, to be quite honest, he appeared to be fairing well on his own.

Thundercracker let it drop and continued on, the white, slowly drifting snowflakes increasing as he sped on to what was left of the horizon.

* * *

Shadows danced along the black corners of the corridor as Thundercracker walked, that battle had ended, and the Decepticons managed to steal a sufficient amount of Energon. There had been a wholly celebration, in which a good number of the present Decepticons had converted the hard earned Energon into High Grade. Thundercracker had taken his cube, just as any self respecting mech would, but after that, had taken his leave.

He wondered if-

"Tee Cee!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned, and starred as a slightly tipsy Skywarp stumbled over to him. "Hey, sexy." his mate murmured, pressing his dark frame against the lager. 'Warp...wasn't drunk. Thundercracker had seen that occurrence...too many times to know what the Teleporter couldn't think strait, but he was no doubt experiencing very slight... He couldn't summon the word.

"Hello, Skywarp," he greeted his mate good-naturedly. He had no reason to be upset or angry. They had processed a good bit of Energon. 'Warp was perfectly in his rights to have a few drinks.

Still, it didn't take much more then a brush of the energy fields to understand what the childish mech was thinking...and wanting.

Slipping an arm around his waist, Thundercracker idly lead them back to their quarters, and quite rightly shoved Skywarp onto the berth the moment the door _clicked _shut.

Heat sprawled between the two as they went over one of their interface patterns, with Skywarp locked on his front, aft up and wings tripping for an attention that Thundercracker didn't have the spark to deny.

As hot as they already were, it didn't take long for a roar and a savage keen to fill the air as overload hit. Hard.

They didn't merge that night, and so where left without the blazing optics and trembling frames, and instead were just happy to lay there, and rest.

But Thundercracker couldn't sleep. Something had started to niggle at the back of his spark. It was a conscious feeling...but yet, something else. It was almost like when 'Warp and himself would reach for each through their bond over a vast distance... But it was so faint and helpless...

Thundercracker didn't understand. He shifted, allowing 'Warp to slide off him and snuggle into the sheets. Oh what he would give to be able to recharge so easily.

But the feeling in his spark would not retire.

Closer and closer, it seemed to come, and he frowned as he felt...something.

Their bond was being touched.

But there was only one other person who could do that. And he wouldn't do that. Never. he hadn't reached out to them since-

_No. No I can't start._

He could feel it. Closer. It was unaware, but he wasn't.

Thundercracker had never closed off his end of the bond towards Starscream. He knew 'Warp had, but he could never bring himself to do it. It was the hope that maybe, someday, somewhere, Starscream would stop being..._Starscream_, and just...

Well, truth be murmured with the reluctance of a thousand eons, TC didn't know. He just wished that Starscream would understand that it wasn't his fault...and would...open up again.

But that hope had shattered long ago. He wished logic otherwise, but he knew...knew that Starscream...

A brush to his spark sent shivers rushing through him!

_Wait! _a spark seemed to say.

Thundercracker closed his optics, hesitantly, he drew away from the world and focused on that spark, hovering in the blackness of its soul. Out of curiosity, he brushed himself against the other. _Starscream?_

A sense of agreement came.

To say that Thunercrcacker was suprised was a grave understatment. He was utterly stupidfied. A million thoughts passed his processor! Was this actually happening!? Had Starscream finally, after all this time-? Why now? Why not sooner? Why-

Where.

He wanted to ask, but Starscream pushed deep feelings into his spark...

He needed help... Danger... Lots of danger... Falling- no. Sinking... He was underground...

Thundercracker innerly bit his lip. Where are you? he needed to find him, but how could he?

South...of the power plant...

That...wasn't much help. But it was something.

_I found something._

Curiosity peaked, but Thundercracker merely agreed. he could ask later.

A desperate plee came through. _Hurry...can't stay online much longer..._

And it was over.

Thundercracker was still stuck within a state of shock, and it took a long, long time before the meaning sunck in.

He gulped. They needed to act quickly, else Starscream would freeze.

Waking 'Warp only took but a moment, but it was a long moment, one filled with barely ringing hope...

It took mere second to shove all the feelings he had felt and the words he had seen through the bond.

And Skywarp, lazily sighing and getting out of the berth with an off type if excitement, understood.

_We're coming, Starscream_, thought Thundercracker with an air of impenetrable determination, _just you hold on_.

* * *

**So can anybody guess what happened to Starscream? ;P (besides the storm thing- the other thing) If so, I made it pretty obvious, huh? But if not, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! **

**I apologize to those who were looking for a full out sex scene between TC and 'Warp, (I did warn y'all there would be 'Sticky Slash' so don't blame me if you don't like it.) but I figured it was too soon. **

**Anyway! I sure will see ya soon! There's a 75% chance that the next chapter WILL be posted tomorrow too! ****  
**

**Ha! I'm just kidding! No! I'm gonna get at least a chapter out tomorrow! Maybe 2 :p****  
**

**See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescued

**AN/Short chapter is shooorrrrrt!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Rescued **

Everything was still. Everything was cold. Starscream lingered in his subconscious, unaware of the time that had passed, or the frame he was so closed to, yet so far. They were separated. By one thick layer of ice. What was that to the millennium that had passed? Everything. They were close, but not close enough. Starscream couldn't reach him...couldn't do anything. He was stuck, in an interminable ball of blackness. No clear thoughts shone through the dark. Nothing. He was alone, and was regretfully aware of how the darkness was slipping deeper. Soon he would be nothing. His frame was too small and too weak to more than try to keep his core warm. So soon would he meet the chilling embrace of death... His wing-mates...his bondeds, would feel it, but their connection was so faint, he doubted they'd experience any sort of pain or grief or anything, really; it wasn't like they cared.

But...for Skyfire's sake, he hoped Thundercracker would pity him, and would come find the shuttle and himself.

Though there was the horrifying chance they would not. That they would not care, and simply leave their third behind, to freeze in the cold, icy land that was the Arctic...

"Hey, dude, wake up!"

Said a voice, and Starscream saw the blackness quake, and a moment later he felt his frame shaking.

A groan escaped his vocalizer as he came online to the feeling of locked joints, frozen limbs, and broken optics. He knew that detail because the world was cracked. It hung lopsided, and was all white. There was a figure. It was bleached as well, but it shone and shimmered more as a silvery thread next to the white of the sun would.

Blindness over came him. He let his eyes close offline, and his frame stay locked in its huddled position. _Let me die,_ he thought. _Let me die and free me from this pain_. His frame ached! He knew that his Energon reserves were (if not already empty) depleting. The ice had sealed the cuts and put and end to the oozing as his very life-blood seemed to have stopped circling entirely. He was tired, so very, very tired. He just wanted to sleep...

...Only for a moment...

A slap to his faceplate brought him into liveliness again! Pain roared through him as he was physically jerked by the blow. "SCREAMER!" Someone who sounded a suspicious amount liked Skywarp screamed.

Starscream let out a whimper. He hurt! Everything hurt! He just wanted to curl up and die! Fatigue weighed down every limb; he wanted someone to lean into, someone, or something, to block the pain. He didn't want to move! He wanted to stay still forever, becoming like a statue, frozen in the ice, one with the eternal darkness, just like Skyfire!

...Skyfire...

Starscream stopped, was utterly still once more, and ventilated, his optics starring dumbly at the opaque figure above him.

"Screamer..." it was Skywarp. It had to be... But he looked like an angel, sent from Primus on high to carry him to the heavens... But...that couldn't be right. Starscream was...well, he was _probably _going to the pit; if the pit actually existed, that was. "Screamer, it's me...C'mon, don't die on me mech! TC and Hook will be here soon. I just have to Warp us out, Kay?" A pause, the world started to go black again. "Hey! Wake up!"

With strength that he didn't have, Starscream lifted a servo and pointed to the wall of the fissure, where Skyfire lay entombed.

And Skywarp was silenced.

* * *

**Soooo, watcha think? I would adore reviews! Next chapter may be out sooner then it should! **


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

**AN/Hello! Another long chapter! Buuuttt, this one is relevant… It has a **_**bit**_** of a time skip, but, thing is, Screamer is unconscious for all the time that we don't get narration for, and Skyfire…well, you just read and find out! **

**Well! I decided to have some fun! So now we have Thundercracker, 'Warp, and Screamer's POVs!**

**Warning: **To those who…don't like the sticky smut style, this fic has… Heh heh… I would either **stop reading now**, or **skip over **the first bit of this chapter-

**BWHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Awakening **

"He'll be fine," murmured Skywarp, who was currently straddling his mate, "you worry too much, _Thundercracker_."

The sapphire Seeker bit back a moan, his spike pressurizing from the mere sound of Warp's voice as the Teleporter _purred _his name.

"Just…relax," Skywarp whispered suggestively into Thundercracker's audio, purple hips grinding down against the burning panel that concealed the thick, black spike. Thundercracker couldn't keep back the moan this time. His hips jerked up, crashing their groins together in a needy action...

Skywarp chuckled his win, "Come and get me," he whispered, drawing away from his mech and lying spread out on the berth.

_Damn..._ Thundercracker really, really hated how easily 'Warp could make him loose control…

Gripping the smaller Seeker by the waist, TC tugged him under his frame, and starred down hungrily into burning, fiery optics. Thighs quivered, intakes shook, faceplate blushed, damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

To keep himself from moaning at the mere sight of his mate's submissive façade, Thundercracker tipped his helm and nibbled at sensitive wires along 'Warp's neck-cabling.

Skywarp gasped, servos flying out and grasping TC's shoulders.

"Servos by your helm," a rumble vibrated out of Thundercracker's vocalizer, "I'm going to take you any way I like, and you're going to _stay_ that way as I do whatever I do to you."

Skywarp whimpered, thighs shaking under Thundercracker. "Tee _Cee_!" the childish mech whined, vocalizer gasping from breath. Thundercracker knew what he wanted. And he wasn't going to give in…yet.

Sliding down the dark body, Thundercracker nudged at Skywarp's panel. "Open." he commanded.

Skywarp made a noise, as if trying to stifle a moan, and exposed his warm, leaking valve to the larger mech. Holding his faceplate close, TC took in a breath, marvelling at the rich, deep sent, and at how quickly Skywarp had started leaking.

Glossa peaking between lips, Thundercracker licked the slick rim of the perfect port, lubricant fallowing in a thick trail as he slowly drew back.

"Oooh," Skywarp moaned, tightening his thighs around TC's helm in an effort to keep his mate between his legs. "Tee Cee!"

Thundercracker's servos roughly shoved Skywarp's thighs apart. 'Warp wasn't getting any control tonight- just the way the Teleporter liked it. "Skywarp." That was the first warning, Skywarp knew the rules, and if he broke them too many times, well, he might as well attempt to self service, because Thundercracker could, and would, drive him to the very _edge_, and keep him there until his processor was so glitched to satisfying his sex drive, 'Warp would overload at the slightest touch.

It had happened before, and 'Warp didn't like it… Well, at least he _said _he didn't like it; the Teleporter had a libido as large as Starscream's ego, he loved whatever TC did to him, because TC did it right.

"Uhh," Skywarp moaned, wings twitching and hips lifting. Thundercracker made a show off licking the slippery rim once more, keeping their optics locked in a flash of intensity, and Skywarp withered.

Smirking, Thundercracker took time in gently swirling closer to the clamping, leaking valve. Skywarp was barely able to hold himself back, his optics were wide, bright, and his mouth agape. Thundercracker knew he was struggling; knew that 'Warp wanted nothing more then for him to '_stop fragging teasing me_' and '_take me with your Primus forsaken spike already!_'

And Thundercracker would… Eventually.

Thoughts faded, and TC focused on pleasing his mate, for that was what mattered at the moment, making love.

They could check on Starscream, and whoever that mech was, later.

* * *

Starscream awoke with a jolt!

His optics snapped wide, his intakes hitched, his frame tensed. _I have to keep moving! Keep moving! Keep moving! Keep-_

_Wait. Where am I?_

Newly repaired optics circled the room… The med-bay. Starscream had visited the area enough times to recognize it by just a section of the steal, bright wall. Unlike the rest of the base, the med-bay was painted a less depressing colour scheme. The, slightly warmer, colours draped over the walls in shades of light-ish blue and soft purple. The dimmed intensity of the surrounding colours helped settle patients, and Starscream knew that better then anyone.

He lay still for a long while, his processor running all sorts of tests and data which he didn't pay attention to. He was too busy having a lovely day dream about his old partner lying on a large berth opposite the room. He looked just how he remembered him. Bright blue optics that always glinted silver in the moonlight, atop of a handsome, easy set face' that never displayed unkindness. Skyfire was a giant. A huge, white, gentle giant who never, ever disregarded or despised Starscream the way all the others did.

Starscream shook his helm. Skyfire used to be so kind to him… He was a wonderful friend, partner, companion, and even, just in Starscream's wildest fantasies, an amazing lover, too.

And now he was frozen and lost within the ice forever.

He had been so upset...he-

Starscream stopped. His frame mentally shut down. Frozen…the ice…

It came back. It all came back.

And Starscream was unable to keep back the loud bawl of tears as he painfully jumped out of his berth and ran to see if Skyfire, the mech who had oh so long been separated from his miserable, lonely life, was alive.

And too his immense joy, and incompressible thankfulness, the gentle giant was.

* * *

Skywarp frowned as they passed by corridor after corridor on their route to the med-bay to check on their third. Starscream was awake. 'Warp didn't know how he knew, but he knew. And…he wasn't looking forward to the screeches and accusative blames that would no doubt sprout from Screamer's intake. 'Warp didn't care what TC said. Starscream was an insensitive glitch, who didn't care for anybody other then himself, and who-who…he was the one that- Skywarp fought back a bawl. Damn… Damn it all to the pit! _He_ _was sorry_, for frags sake! It wasn't his fault! So why did Starscream- why did he-!?

"You alright, Sky'?"

Thundercracker, possibly the only mech that liked him for him, revived him from those dark, unwanted thoughts. Without hesitation or prejudice in any form, he nodded, declaring. "Yeah, just thinking about how glitch-head is gonna blow a circuit when he sees us; you know how he is."

Thundercracker gave him a look, "Don't talk about Starscream as if he were nothing but a scrap-drone without a processor of his own."

Skywarp frowned. "That makes no sense, TC."

Thundercracker rolled his optics, but before he could get out another word, Skywarp interrupted.

"_WAIT!_ What did you call me!?" 'Warp whirled around so he stood strait in front of Thundercracker, violet digit jabbing into golden cockpit. Scarlet optics wide, ebony wings twitchy, posture haggard, he looked and felt absolutely crazed.

Thundercracker just looked plain out confused. "…_Sky?_" he inquired slowly.

"YES! OH! HOW COULD YOU!?" Skywarp felt tears welling in his optics, he reeled back dramatically, throwing himself to the floor in a fit!

He curled into himself. How could TC do it!? He thought he would be the one mech that wouldn't!

"Skywarp…?" his mate's hesitant voice called gently.

Sky' hes- _'WARP!_ hesitantly lifted his helm, scarlet optics glinting a bright cherry as coolant spread over the rims.

TC looked…stupefied. _Wait…_Skywarp wondered, _so…he doesn't know…? _A grin laced up to 'Warp's faceplate and he jumped to his pedes, wiping away his tears and forgetting his little breakdown. If TC didn't know…then he wouldn't get in trouble! Well…that, and Motormaster wouldn't get what he deserved for what he did; but…the _not_ 'getting a lecture' from his mate and 'three days in the brig' from his leader were well worth it. Besides, with the stage 'Warp's systems were preparing for, he wanted to be on his 'mate's good side.

"C'mon, TC!" 'Warp grabbed his servo, hoping his third would be too distracted to peer through their bond and discover just what clever-clever Skywarp was up to, and practically dragged him the rest of the way.

When they stood at the large green doors, Thundercracker gently pulled himself from Skywarp's grasp, and calmly walked over and entered the temporary pass code, very few mechs knew.

Skywarp rolled his optics. He thought the whole pass code thing was just slag. He meant, who was going to go in, anyway? Apparently, Hook _needed _to remain undisturbed and all, and 'Warp knew what it was like to get bugged by everyone, (and that sucked!) but it was just annoying! For one, he didn't even know it! And for two, if he warped in there, just to check on his 'mate, he was sure to get in trouble! He was given strict orders that he was _only permitted to enter the medical repair room when Thundercracker accompanied him_! He pouted. _So _unfair.

The door slid abroad and both mates walked side by side into the room, Skywarp's jumpy processor already forgetting his second mood swing in the past five minutes.

Starscream no longer lay on his berth. Skywarp frowned, puzzled. He turned, and his optics caught sight of the red, white and blue mech sitting by another berth.

"Screamer?" he asked with an air of exasperation, really? How come his third was being all-

"Eh!" Skywarp called, starring at Starscream who _kept _his _back_ to _them _(how rude!). Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced at each other, most likely thinking very different things. They took slow steps towards their third, and Skywarp's gaze seemed to finally catch sight of that mech… The one he had seen in the ice. "Wait…" he started, looking over to see Starscream's faceplate. "So…ya know 'im Screamer?"

Their Trine-leader was silent for a long, long while, before, _finally_; "Skyfire…." Starscream murmured, sounding as if he didn't believe his own words, "it's Skyfire."

The sound of a gasp echoed to 'Warp's right. He frowned yet again, the name flowing through his processor, triggering a memory…an old memory… Who was Skyfire?

Blankness. Total bl-

'Warp's optics widened.

_Skyfire!_

And so it snapped into place.

* * *

**Aaaannnyyywaayyyyy… Sorry for the crappy smut… I'm not that good, just tryin' to get better! The next chapter will be out tomorrow! And for those of you who are wondering, no….no I don't have this all written out. I wish! But no… I'm writing as I post, that's why this fic is so…. I honestly don't know! Anyway! I have a plot thought out (the reason I'm writing this is cuz it won't leave me alone- **_ANGER!_**) but if you'd like, feel free to drop a suggestion on me any time! **

**Please Review! :3 **


	6. Chapter 5: When Nothing has Changed

**AN/ I'm...kind of scared... My head's sayin' short story... but my hands might just be plotting something else entirely... **_**Must. type. more. O,o**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**When Nothing has Changed**

Skywarp's optics cycled wide as he gasped for the fifth time. _Then that means-! _His processor was racing, trying to sort out and comprehend it all. Skyfire was that mech that was Starscream's companion and partner. The science geeks! _How-!? _'Warp_ knew _he had to say something. He just did! But what?

"Are you alright?"

Phew, thank Primus among the acid rain metallic clouds for TC!

Starscream was still, his wings low, and he looked all too worn out. "Please, go," was all he said.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look, and this time, it was the younger of the two who spoke. "C'mon, Screamer, don't pretend that-"

"You know nothing. Be silent, and leave me."

"What's gotten into you? He's not dead! Or...is he?" slowly inquired Skywarp.

Screamer continued to avert their gaze. "No...no he is not."

"Then what is it? Shouldn't you be happy?"

A long sigh entered the air, "Please, 'Warp...just...just go."

Skywarp's optics hardened. The glitch. What was it with him? Why did he just _keep pushing them away without reason to!? _

Gritting his denta out of frustration with his third, he turned on a thruster, and stormed from the room!

Every time! Every single, slagging, stupid time! The fragging fragger of the un-fagging-maker himself, always fragging _discarded_ his fragging _'mates _for _nothing_ more than glitching, piles of scrap and-!

Skywarp suddenly wanted to cry. It wasn't fair! They were a Trine! A slagging, _bonded_, Trine! _It shouldn't be like this_, 'Warp thought to himself, his anger whithering anyway, and old hopeless thoughts beginning to circle his processor, _there shouldn't be a tear between us. We should be together...Screamer shouldn't just push us anyway, even though our intentions are-are-_

Slag it. He was in tears.

_Crying away at something I've been over before... _Thought Skywarp bitterly.

He cursed himself. Slagging protocols!

He took a shaky step off the ground. Wait, when did he fall? Before he could properly processor this thought, he was tugged by strong arms into a warm, familiar embrace. Skywarp gripped his 'mate, burring his faceplate in the broad chassis that offered a warmth he knew nowhere other.

And he cried.

After all, this whole tear was he fault.

"I know 'Warp, I know." Thundercracker murmured, kissing his helm.

_Oh, if only you did_, Skywarp thought between retching sobs, _if only you did._

* * *

Skyfire's frame itched. He tried to frown. _This storm... _He stopped the thought. He felt no pit-stricken blizzard storming above him...or anything... He felt warm, repaired, safe. Was he no longer striding through the deathly storm of the snowy planet? Did he no longer live? Was Starscream-

Skyfire cursed himself- he had only just thought of his companion! Determination flooded him. He had to get up and find him! Perhaps...the storm had past, and he was buried somewhere...! Yes...that was the most logical possibility...but all the same, Skyfire wished it otherwise. _Oh, poor, poor Starscream... _He needed to rise and find him!

The shuttle grit his denta, his processor screamed to remain locked immobile, but he refused. Gripping the edge of something smooth and warm, Skyfire slowly rebooted his optics. Whiteness blinded him. Innerly cursing himself for a fool, he offlined them, and proceeded in testing his joints; and didn't question the odd impaction that they were repaired into perfect condition.

"Hey, hey, easy there. Take it slow." A familiar voice seemed to whisper from across a distance.

_Wait... _Was Skyfire dreaming? That was Starscream's voice... So, had he made it out of the storm? A rush of relief spread through him when the voice spoke again, so rendering that, yes, Starscream was alive.

"Every thing's alright, Sky', just online you optics. One thing at a time."

Skyfire did as asked, wanting to know that Starscream was alright and to check for any injuries he may have hidden from him.

Flashes of white and silver slid across his vision. He groaned, optical sensors burning in the intensity of the concentrated light, but he held on, bracing himself through his tired and still frame fully rebooting along with his optics; and _slowly_, ever so slowly, other colours melded in with his eyes, and his vision returned. It took a moment for the remaining fogginess to subside against his processor, and finally it registered that a young mech was looking and speaking to him.

...Skyfire was dreaming. He had to be. It was...Starscream... But his young companion...he was...older. In his final adult frame. He...still appeared to be a mechling, but he was grown all the same. _How-how long-?_

"Don't try to talk yet." Starscream silenced him, and Skyfire realized he had been attempting some form of crackled speech: "Just get some rest, Hook will be here soon."

The world blurred, whites expanding, silvers shinning. The last words he heard were, "Much has differed, but, for now, nothing has changed."

* * *

**A 'Mechling' has always been a 'young man' for me- just sayin', this is how it is in this fic- (all is marked in human terms for better understanding)**

**Sparkling = **A baby, or really young child (toddler) Approximately **0-4 years**

**Youngling= **a child, Approximately** 5-12 **

**Mech /** **femme-teen** = a 'teenager'** 13-17**

**Young mech / femme **or** mechling / femmling = 18 - early twenties (23-24)**

**Mech / Femme = full grown adult. **

**Mech / femmeElder = **term not often used- meant to represent a** senior **or** elderly **person

**Note: **these aren't the actual years or vorns or whatever, just references in general.

**Anyway, I have a shit load of school work I need to finish up that's due tomorrow, so I dunno if I can post the next chapter. If I do, it'll probably be pretty late- uhh, or early, or not... depending on where you live... But, wherever you are, or whenever you read this, it should be out and up within 30 hours X3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I know it seems that nothing happened, but, trust me, something did- Every chapter I post will have to have something relevant to the plot- no matter how unimportant it seems, to get this story done as quickly as I can, (beacuse I hate it- it's making writing my others almost impossible!) there will be no filler chapters. :P**

**Please review and have a wonderful day! **


	7. Chapter 6: A Tale of the Ancient War

**Thanks: **Wow! Over a **1,000** views O,O! And the reviews I've gotten are just **amazing**! THANK YOU! **  
**

**AN/ Let it be known. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. **

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry this chapter is a day late. Yesterday, I was really sick, and felt awful. The closest I could get to writing was reading...which I did, allot. Anyway, this chapter was hard to write, because...I knew what happened after it, and I knew what happened before it... But, just not these three chapters. **As in, last chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter**, are a bit blurry and I only have a very shady idea what's happening... Yeah. Don't you just hate those? Anyway, it's unusual for me **(not talking about anybody else- just me)** to call a 1,000-2,000 word chapter long- but, this chapter is is like...I think 900? I dunno... Okay! I'm going on about stuff that doesn't matter, (again).**

**There's a time TINY skip in this one- and if you'd like:**

All that's happened is that Starscream is now recovered, though Skyfire is still 'out' of it. Megatron learned more about Skyfire, and Starscream is worried. We don't see TC and 'Warp in this chapter (sadly).

**All this I at least tried to silently say in this chapter. Now, for the actual chapter, which, believe it or not, I didn't just give all away.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**A Tale of the Ancient War **

It was a fact. Starscream knew that. But...all the same, he wished it other wise.

As Hook stepped back, and Skyire's familiar bright blue optics beamed to life, a sense of dread clutched Starscream's spark. With rubies for eyes, he glanced at his tall, broad leader who stood next to him, faceplate a mask of indifference. Megatron wanted Skyfire on his side of the War. He had been...informed, of the past Starscream and the shuttle shared as partners, and, with more digging, Soundwave found a surplus of the discoveries that he had made. Starscream had merely sat by, watching all _their_ work appear under Skyfire's name. He remembered that day, when he had taken himself out of the equation, and devoted all their work to Skyfire in the hopes that it would be used, and not discarded because of who Starscream had become. But that was a thought for another time. Megatron was impressed with Skyfire's scientific knowledge, and had instructed his Second to make clear to Skyfire all of the War, and to make him join the Decepticons.

Starscream shifted in his seat, suddenly wanting to purge. Skyfire couldn't have changed in all this time... So...how could he do it? Skyfire...Skyfire was, simply put, a peace lover. He was gentle, kind, sincere, he didn't fight. He would never harm a bot on purpose, and Starscream grimaced at the realization of that he would have made a superb Autobot.

But Megatron wanted Skyfire a Decepticon, so a Decepticon he would be. Perhaps he could escape the battle field, and simply work in the lab...? Starscream dismissed the hopeful idea with a tiny shake of his helm. Skyfire was tall, strong, and, quite frankly, extremely intimidating when angry; (which was virtually never) Megatron would want him on the field, if only to glare down at his enemies to scare them into retreat from his immense size and power.

Starscream's optics sliding back to the slowly rebooting mech, he felt a twang of guilt. Could this all have been avoided? Skyfire's imprisonment in the ice, and now his entering into the control mass that was the Decepticon army? The human expression, _out of the frying pan and into the fire_, seemed very appropriate now. _Just from one hell then into the next_, thought Starscream bitterly. He had no doubt that Skyfire would reject the Decepticons the moment he got a taste of their history- again just another reason why Starscream was thinking of him as one of the Pit-spawned, _noble_ Autobots... Well compared to the lower class that were forced under them and crushed to heel, yes, the Autobots were the nobles, whilst the Decepticons were the brute thugs.

_But then to what does that make me?_ Starscream wondered, not for the first time. He dismissed the age old topic, his wandering gaze snapping back to the berth as Skyfire then pushed himself into a sitting position.

And so the moment of truth had arrived.

Starscream was not prepared for the look of utter confusion that spread across his old friends faceplate. _Here goes everything..._

But before he could restart his static-laced vocalizer that had remained offline for almost the entirety of the day, Megatron spoke first. "Welcome, Skyfire," said he, his raspy voice evening to the tone he used to entrance others within one his speeches, "to the Decepticon base."

Skyfire turned, optics curious. The moment he caught site of Starscream though, the glowing blue orbs brightened; but he said nothing.

Megatron continued, "I am Lord Megatron, Leader of our faction. Much has happened since the time you remember, and my Second in Command," he gestured to the only Seeker present, "will explain to you in full detail what has become of not only Cybertron, but the war that was once just slight conflicts in the streets." he nodded at Starscream. "I will see you both later, I have things that require my immediate attention."

And with that, the little speech had closed, and the tall gray mech was gone, leaving the most difficult task to Starscream.

Soundwave remained within the room, and Starscream didn't think it was in his right to order him to leave. Hook, however, did take it as his right to momentarily disappear from the mane room of the medical bay, favouring his office to the odd tension that circulated the room.

Knowing that Soundwave would be recording this, Starscream looked to Skyfire, gave him a weak, yet reassuring smile, and began. "You remember before we left Cybertron there had been a conflict between the Senate and Kaon?"

Skyfire nodded, "Yes..." he said slowly.

Starscream tried to summon the right words to make the situation sound not as brutal as it had actually been. "It grew.

"Skyfire...this is the planet that we were on that day, studying the Energon samples. The storm that had raged was in the Arctic, the southern pole of this world. I couldn't find you after you crashed...I looked but-" his voice broke off, and he looked down, tears gathering in his vision. It was painful, more painful then he could have imagined it would be after all this time... "...But through all my efforts, you remained lost. Seemingly, without any other option, I-" again another pause. He didn't want to say it. Say how he had abandoned him to the ice. "I...I returned to Cybertron." his voice became a whisper, his helm bowing even more. "I pleaded with them to send a search and rescue team back with me to find you...but...but..." he couldn't say it. He just couldn't.

"But they refused." Skyfire finished for him. It wasn't a question, but a fact. A fact he was far, far too calm about.

Starscream nodded, dangerously close to weeping. "A war had begun Skyfire...a war." Starscream took a deep breath. "When I returned, the unease between the city-states was escalating. Some had already resorted to violence, Praxus and Kaon among the headers. I was no longer welcome in Iacon, and the University was reluctant to even let me retrieve my things. Seekers were being sent back to Vos; no matter where they were at the time, they had to go back... It was only a few short vorns later when it started."

Starscream's optics hardened, and so he told the tale of the Great War, and the reconstruction of the ancient Decepticon army.

* * *

**Heh heh, cliff hanger...sorta. Not really.**

**Anyway, I meant to keep going, but.. Well, okay, I'll be honest, this fic doesn't have too many important details about the oh so important War in it- although, there are a few things around the start that would interest you...and so you will find out. I mentioned something in this chapter, something that will make so much more sense later...it will just make beautiful sense..! ...I'm still sick. **

**Anyway, so, there are different tales of the war. The whole idea is the same thing with the lower class being lead by Megatron against the upper-class douche-bag Autobot Senate and all that, but I'm gonna leave it up to you. If you don't want to be bothered will all those little details that belong in a serious fic and not a cheesy **(do you think it's cheesy? I kinda do... I hope that it isn't, though...)** Romance & Drama one like this, by all means, let bygones be bygones, but if you have your own little tale of how it went, go right ahead! (I'm talking about the details, not the mane story...which...does seem to change sometimes, but, meh.)**

**I hope you like! Oooh, maybe I can get another chapter out tonight! I feel like I kinda own it too ya... Anyway! It will be out within 24 hours, _that_, is certain!**

**Stay awesome and...not sick! *Cough* Oohhh, where's the Benadryl when you need it?**

**~Lates!**


	8. Chapter 7: Write Your Troubles Away

**Apologies: **I was informed by a review that I had said Southern pole when referring to the Arctic... heh, I feel like an idiot. Well, I meant to say Northern XD Lol I've done my geography, just uhhh... I dunno know, I'm still sick XD Hey but thank you all for the amazing response! I...really didn't think this story would be as popular as it is! And it's only been out for just over s week OoO **  
**

**AN?...TC and 'Warp. TC and 'Warp. TC and 'Warp. This chapter was supposed to be beyond short. It's scary. But...argh. I decided that, you know what? If I don't give it away already...I'm going to give too many clues and boom badda bing, absolutely no surprise when it is revealed!**

**And so, in this chapter, it is finally said what happened to Starscream to cause him to be so closed off. Though...not everything is revealed... heh heh heh, I'm evil! **

**Warning: this chapter contains FLUFFFFFF of the FLUFFFFYYYY kind! **(That's for you May May, watch your eyes, they may burn from all the happy :P)

**~I hope you enjoy! This chapter was Fuuuuuuuuuuunnn :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Write, Write, **

**Write Your Troubles **

**Away **

_And so the day begins._

_I'm recording this due to a simple fact. My thoughts are in a jumble, and I can not sort everything out._

_I am sitting outside the med-bay, Lord Megatron has just passed by, informing me that I am to remain here and no one is to enter until further notice. I don't particularly mind, really, it's simply just the inability to know in the slightest what is going on in there._

_Apparently, Skyfire is awake, and Starscream is __explaining__ to him the War and whatnot. I wish I could be there with him. If only just to give him a little support, I can't image what he's feeling at the moment, and I'm scared it may drive me mad. _

_I'm tempted, unnaturally tempted, to peak at the bond. Despite our earlier momentary contact, the spark-bond still all too small, and I'm shamefully aware of how I don't know if Starscream has closed me off again. _

_I hope not._

_I really, truly, hope with all my spark that that is not the case. _

_I can't help but sigh. I wonder how Skyfire will affect my other third... I know of the past that they shared. They were close, and Starscream was devastated after his 'death'... I remember those long nights when he would rise from berth when he thought we were in recharge, (and usually 'Warp was) and would go and stare out at the sky, as if longing to fly away and find his lost companion. He knew we were worried about him, and I remember him often trying to hide the little part of him that clung to some missing hope that Skyfire was still alive... Somewhere, someway._

_But, through cursed memories I can not forget, I remember how that changed. How finally, after oh so long, he seemed ready to forget and move on... It..._

The writing trailed off, Thundercracker hesitated, unsure if he should put it down. Not many remembered this...and it was never spoken of, rendering that it was by far _not_ common knowledge; so what would happen is someone found and read this little journal? He didn't know. A rumor, obviously, but...at the same time, such a thing seemed so...so...stupid. Pointless. Something that one would ask ones self, "Why does it matter to me at all?"

Thundercracker shook his helm, feeling tired, he wondered if he'd feel better if he did finally just get it off his chassis...

Stylus in servo, he went on.

_When the sparkling made him/her-self known, he was different. As if finally knowing that dawdling on the past would bring nothing but pain, Starscream put it all aside. _

_A new spring in his step, he spent what time he could getting ready for the little tike. There was a sort of fire in his optics. Joy and excitement. And I must confess, I felt an immeasurable amount of joy myself. I couldn't believe it. Me, myself, a sire... Or co-sire, to be honest it mattered not to me. But all the same, for a while, I just stood there, starring at Starscream, utterly stupefied. _

_Of course I did manage to finally snap out of it when he laughed at my dumbfounded expression, and rushed to get him a chair. He was only two weeks into it at the time. _

_'Warp had been less surprised, and more down right happy. He whooped, fist pumped the air, and spun Starscream around in a happy state of kisses. _

_That night we lay in our berth, starring in amazement at the little spark that huddled so close to its carrier's. "Isn't he beautiful?" I remember Starscream sighing, finally closing his spark chamber and lying back against us. "He sure is," we had answered, right before slipping into recharge, "he sure is." _

_There was never a time when we were closer other then when Star' was carrying._

Thundercracker paused a moment, starring at his written words. Was that true? ...He didn't know, and so he went on._  
_

_I remember sitting outside, myself and 'Warp fussing over Starscream whist trying to come up with names. It had taken weeks, but finally we settled with a femme-spark's designation. If it was a girl, her name would be Slipstream, after Starscream's sister who was taken in the fall of Vos. If the sparkling was a mech-spark, well, then we had two names constructed. 'Warp and I had offered that we name him after Skyfire, but Starscream wanted to name him after us, and came up with Skythunder. We argued about the two we had narrowed down, and never were able to settle on a particular name._

_When the protoforming stage began though, everything was hectic. Starscream was forced off the field (much too delicate to be anything now other than a liability- as Megatron and put it) and I was to take his place as Air Commander 'til after the sparkling was born. He wasn't too happy about that, but it all did work out._

_Except for that one, painful detail._

The smile that had gradually twisted on Thundercracker's lips as he wrote down the happy memories fell as he starred at the datapad. Could he really bare to write it down?

_I'll never really know how it happened, it just did. It was a normal day, still months before the sparkling was due, and Starscream was working in the Rec Room when the accident happened..._

Thundercracker couldn't do it. He just couldn't. His spark weighing down on an impossible ache, he wrote down, plain and simple.

_We lost the sparkling._

_And I don't know if any of us were ever the same again._

* * *

**Again with the planning to go on, but then suddenly realizing that it's gonna stop. As much as I'd **_**love**_** to keep going... I've been neglecting another story of mine, (Maruniya) and am going to work on it some more as well as my other. (The Midnight Dawns)**

**Anyway, as for this chapter, I've always, **_**always**_** loved doing Journal Entries in stories, but I must confess, I sorta stole it off of MissCHSparkles (you're awesome!) - hence one of her stories is where I got the idea to do some in this story... hope you're okay with that! .^_^. **

**Well, just one thing before we go- kinda a long thing but important.**

**This is a clip I wrote that is going to appear in another one of my fics, but I figured, I might put here just so people can understand a little detail that might make you a bit confused.**

**This is just a heal-to-toe, one-and-two explanation of a three way bond and sparklings that come from them (at least in this fic) **

**(It's all just dialogue, BTdubs)**

* * *

"Apparently, when within the circumstances of a bonded Trine; a new spark will _wait_ in its earliest form of development for the other coding that comes from its co-sire. See, just how it takes two bots with different code meshes (half which is the carrier's and half which is the sire's) it can also take a third party, the co-sire, to fill in the other third. So, the three codings combine together to create the new spark. It will then develop with characteristics of all three creators.

"Though of course it's not actually necessary with Seekers. A new spark can form with just two codes, (within the circumstances of a three way bond- if it's a two way then of course it will only take the first and second spark and genre coding) and does not have to wait for the third part."

_"If you have...uh, a three way bond thingy goin' on...does it have to be Seekers?"_

"Nope! It's really just Cybertronian biology. Though, since people are aft-heads, it _is_ supposed to be a 'Trine' thing- AKA, a Seeker thing."

_"So...then is it...different?"_

"Nah! Well, at least not to us. It's really not normal or abnormal. It's, well, just a factor of how a life can be lived."

_"So it does happen outside of Trines- uhh, Seekers?"_

"Oh yeah, three way bonds do happen. But, like I said, most 'bots are prejudice when it comes to Seekers, and are hypocrites, too. Per-say, if a bonded Trine have a sparkling, it could be 'frowned' upon, even though, in the end, it's perfectly natural, and happens to all Cybertronians. But, then again, most 'bots just don't like Seekers in general, so-"

* * *

**Anyway, yeah, that little tidbit is gonna go in another fic, but, I just wanted to explain a bit on three way bonds and sparklings. As we now know that Starscream was carrying (like, pregnant- it happens, just accept it) I wanted to explain that both TC and 'Warp were, at least, **_**probably**_** the Sire. So...well, yeah. xD I just wanted the whole 'three creators' to make sense to everyone. It's been done before, but there it is in my own words. **

**(A high five to anybody who can guess who was explaining all that:P)**

**Stay Awesome! See ya tomorrow!... Sooner? Maybe...ugh, I really need to work on my others *shakes head*  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Decepticon Skyfire

**AN/ ...Have your siblings ever bribed you into basically writing their paper for them? Yeeeaaahhhh...**

**But, please do enjoy this chapter! :3 **

**Warnings: **silly, odd, scary dream ahoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Decepticon Skyfire**

It was just like any other day. _Get up, brush denta, shower, kiss mate goodbye before shift, grab Energon on way out, head down to Command Centre, translate Thrustain into Skywarpian before settling down for monitor duty. _Of course, monitor duty sucked, (sucked beyond what should be legal!) but it was a living. As well as it got Skywarp out of flight practice- which actually happened to suck even more than monitor duty because guess who was the boss?Thundercracker! ...Had been for the past few weeks. _I hope Starscream gets better soon, _thought Skywarp absently, yawning,_ he's been in the med-bay far too long. I wonder if-_

"Skywarp?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, Starscream?" he answered automatically, not really paying attention.

"For one, turn around when I'm talking to you, bolt head. Second, at least _try_ to pay attention to that monitor you're watching. And third, you and Thundercracker are on patrol today."

Skywarp finally deemed it worth turning around, "Yeah, yeah, Screamer," he said brusquely, "I gotch ya."

Starscream nodded, turning on a thruster and walking away.

Skywarp turned back, resuming his thoughts. _I wonder when he'll get out, and when Skyfire will wake up. Eh, that'll be interesting! Say, how come-?_ "SCREAMER!"

At least thirty optics turned at the yell, one of them thankfully being the called. The owner of the scream jumped up and rushed over to his third. "What are you doing up!?" he demanded, crossing his arms and glowering down at the–_slightly_–smaller Seeker.

"Uhh..."

"You're supposed to be in the med-bay!" Skywarp shrieked hysterically, optics flashing. "What are you doing UP?!"

Starscream appeared confused, but...'Warp dismissed it for nothing. "Well!?" he snapped, "out with it!"

Starscream's expression flattened. "Skywarp, are you awake?"

"What?"

"You're dreaming."

"Huh-?"

"Look around you."

He did just that, the world looked normal, all appeared fine. "I...don't get it. Screamer, are you okay...? Screamer...? Screamer? Screamer what's-"

"COME WITH ME!" Starscream grabbed Skywarp's servo, snapping his digits with his free hand, and pausing as the air swooshed around them. Water sloshed here and there. It poured from above, and Skywarp looked up to see the roof splitting open, all the while coming closer towards them... He blinked, glancing downwards. His optics caught sight of the ground fading down below them, and realized they were flying! More like levitating, but, all the same; Radical. "HOLD ON!" Screamer shouted, and Skywarp at once held his intakes and steeled his frame.

Water pounded at the two of them, Skywarp grunted, clinging to Starscream's servo all the more. The pressure increased, basking them in a myriad of the ocean's depths. Flashes of white and gray clouded 'Warp's vision. He couched, spluttering and letting his servo slip from Starscream grasp.

He fell, instantly did he rush back down towards the caved in base. Panic rose in his systems. He tried to pull up, tried to get free! But it felt as if a million weights were tying him down. His wings felt chained, his limbs burned as if on fire. Cold dimness edged through him, agonizingly slow as he felt all liveliness sucked from his sinking frame.

Servos grabbed him, hauling him down, lashing heavy chains over his wings, and clouding him in blackness. All light faded. 'Warp screamed! Thrashing, _let me out! Let me out! _He tried to get free, tried with all his might! But there was too much, too much water, too many hands, too long an emptiness. Dark, unforgiving hopelessness settled claimmingly over his spark as everything faded to pure black.

All he heard was, "Why'd you let go?" then all was silent.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Thundercracker grunted at the sound of a scream. Heavy ventilations soon fallowed, and with a start his optics snapped open! " 'Warp!" he instantly cried, whirling around and starring at his trembling 'mate. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, spark pounding, crimson optics wide with concern. "Are you alright?"

Skywarp gave a shaky nod, "Ni-nightmare..." he murmured, "a weird one..."

Thundercracker sighed, pulling Skywarp into his arms. He had felt a jolt terror through the bond, and for a moment, seriously thought that danger had aroused. Though he knew better than anyone how serious and horrifying night-terrors could actually be, and never laughed at Skywarp for being scared because of the awful dreams.

"It felt so real..." Skywarp leaned against him, whispering quietly. "I don't get it...but it felt real. I could feel the water, weighing me down. I saw the empty blackness at the bottom of the sea. I felt the chains on my wings, the servos on my frame, grabbing me and pulling on me, making me sink. And...and that disgusting feeling of hopelessness... I-" Skywarp broke off, and shuddered.

Oh how Thundercracker wished he could make it go away. He swallowed deeply, and held his mate closer. "It was just a dream," he murmured reassuringly, nuzzling his nasal plating to Skywarp's helm. "It's all over now."

"Screamer was there," 'Warp continued, seemingly not hearing Thundercracker, "and... I don't know. Primus TC, I just...don't get it..."

A tiny whimpering sound brushed Thundercracker's audios. He ran a servo up and down the length of Skywarp's backstrut, and kept his lips moving, whispering soft, comforting words until finally Skywarp stopped trembling. And, eyes falling half-masked for a moment, the Teleporter murmured, "Love you..." before slipping off into peaceful, undisturbed recharge, sheltered from the hatefully dreams that circled his processor by the steady, loving beat of his mate's spark, so near to his own.

"I love you, too," Thundercracker murmured, just scarcely brushing his lips to Skywarp's, and settling them back down into easy loungy positions. TC's optics turned up for just a moment, "I love you both, more than I should." and with that said, he drifted away from the world of the conscious, and slept.

* * *

_It was the day after Skyfire had awakened fully, I sat in the Rec Room, sipping my Energon and starring at the blank wall, as if searching for answer I could not find. My spark was heavy, distant, and I continuously felt nothing but shame. Something was wrong, but I did not know what. I had to put aside the thought, though, in favour of tumbling over the thoughts that regarded Skyfire. _

_After I had explained the war as best I could, he had said very little. I do not blame him. If our roles had been reversed, how would I act to finding out that everything I once knew is gone, and that war has spread and consumed our race? _

_I ask myself this, and I can not find an answer._

_Guilt licked at my thoughts when he turned back to me, and gave me a sad smile, "You must be pretty angry at me, huh? For leaving when..." he never finished that sentence, but I knew what he meant._

_For leaving...when all things went to Hell. _

_I shook my head. No. Not angry. Upset, but not angry. Never angry for something that was out of his servos. "It's not your fault... It was I... I should have..." I could not finish that sentence, because I did not know how. I had done all I could, didn't I? I had searched until I could search no more. I had tracked astro-miles through storms such as the one we had been separated for oh so long by. I had resorted to burnt fuel and stored Melthora. I had- I had.. I had given up. Lost, without him, I left the icy planet and flew, flew far away... Our ship had been left behind to decay within the deathly snow. I could not find it, and could not bare to sit in its huddle- alone, whence there should be another sitting close to me, speaking to me, laughing with and at me. _

_I shouldn't have had to have been alone- but I was. _

_"Starscream?"_

_I had just been pulled from my lost thoughts by the sound of his voice. My helm snapped up and my plain red optics flared as they widened. "Sky-Skyfire...w-what are you-?"_

_He stepped around me, walking to the bench on the other end of the table, and sitting forth. I gazed uncertainly at his frame. What had always been bright cherry red that accented the brilliant white was now deeper, richer, dipping into the depths of scarlet, and shimmering beautifully in a terrifying glimmer of beading eyes and bloodied denta. _

_"Starscream."_

_My optics snapped up to his faceplate. His optics (thankfully) were still their wonderful dazzling blue, but there was some kind of edge to them, an edge that was not there hitherto, but, although different, alluring in an enchanting way. I liked it, all of it, but I wondered what had caused him to change. Nothing much had differed, just the darker red and that slit of black that stripped just slightly on the edges of his optics, but-_

_"Starscream."_

_Again brought from my thoughts, I blinked stupidly in answer, "Skyfire..." _

_"Starscream... I...I do not know how other to say this, other than...I've joined the Decepticons... I...hope you are alright with that-"_

_...My processor's never glitched before. My thoughts are all to fast and coordinated to stumble like that within the throws my supreme mind. I've seen it happen, and think it rather dumb. The humans, I discovered, (courtesy of Skywarp) call it 'fainting'. I think the name rather odd, but, it seems to be rather fitting (in some ways) across towards the end._

_Shock vibrated through me too fast for my colourful mind to contemplate, and everything was black, everything was quiet, everything was still. All except the sound of my pounding spark._

* * *

**Another Journal entry? Yeeaahhhhh... Sorry guys... I've been writing too much first person lately, and it's become kinda an obsession to try and fit first person ****somewhere**** into a story, and really only **dreams** and **writings **work... Yeah. Anyway, TC and Screamer are now both keeping a **_'ahem'_** diary... As far as I'm concerned, Screamer's been doing that for the past ten million years-**(yeah I thought about doing a story where someone finds a Journal that he wrote that goes from where he joined le Decepticons, up to the date he died...but...turns out someone had pretty much the _exact_ same idea. Bummer.)**-and we shall get some of their writings throughout the story. Not in every chapter, but every now and then :) **

**Hope y'all are good with that! I try to make the writing sound like the character, but...does TC sound kinda British to anybody else? No? _*shudders*_ Good...it's a weird, weird image...**

**Well, 2 more things: One, **I just wanted to mention, 'Warp's dream? I'm sure that it does have significance, don't worry... as well as that, I just wanted to say, Nightmares, or Night-terrors, actually can be extremely terrifying. Don't make fun of someone beacuse they had a 'bahd dwream'. For one, it's not cool, and for two, it can be more serious than some people would like to admit. In some cases, in can be horrifying, really. So do someone a favour, and just don't, even if it's just your siblings who you're teasing.

**2:** **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE, I JUST HAVE TO EDIT IT BUT IT WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE HOUR!**

**~See ya then! X3**

**Edit: **The stupid computer has done it again. The extra work I did got deleted. I don't have time to re-edit it right now. The next chapter won't be out until tomorrow, I'm afraid :/


	10. Chapter 9: Day 1 as a Decepticon

**AN/ Yeeah...this one's a little rushed. **

**Well, anyway, I wanted short and sweet, so, I decided to not make you track through another slow time, "come on!" chapter that you want to bang your head across the desk cause it seems like I just added 5 points for absolutely nothing and sometimes you can't even tell if the chapter is actually relevant or not- and just went on to this!**

**I really, really wanted to write something light hearted. Not really fluffy, but just the overall tone of the music to the words just a heap load lighter! This story seemed too dark, so, here's... well, I have no idea. But I wrote it with a smile, and I wanted to keep that smile. **

**And so, we finally have a little Skyfire and Starscream time in Day One as a Decepticon!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Day 1 as a Decepticon **

Starscream folded the little journal, subspacing it and making sure to place his pedefalls on the hard, metal ground with a delicacy normally only shown in the air. He literally tip-toed across the room, entering the pass code and waiting impatiently as the door hissed open. Stepping out into the hallway, Starscream took one last glance back to the med-bay, before dashing off!

He clutched the note Skyfire had left for him, checking his chronometer to make sure he wasn't a minute late. The shuttle had said that he would be waiting in Starscream's own laboratory, so when he recovered they could have a better chat...

His spark started to pound. There were so many things he wanted to tell him about; where could he start! _Skyfire will have questions of his own_, he reminded himself, checking his pace to a more dignified walk as if to draw less attention to himself, _he'll want to know more about the war...and... _Starscream sighed. Was he honestly prepared for this? There were things...things Starscream didn't ever want to think about again in his entire existence...yet he would have to. The thought was terrifying. What would Skyfire think? So much had changed... Starscream knew he wasn't that bright, young student anymore, who loved any form of science whether it be astronomy or geology... He was...he was...

What was he, now, after so many years at war?

It was a difficult question, one that he had no desire to explore.

Shaking his helm, he walked on. All he could think about was what had differed between them, and, if their friendship could even survive, now that Starscream was so...

It annoyed him how he couldn't think of the word.

* * *

Skyfire stood within the white room, glancing at things here and there. Fascination clouded up his processor, but he refused to touch anything. Starscream could speak to him about everything that had occurred within the scientific world later, right now, he needed to know more of what became of Cybertron and other matters.

There was a _click_ and a _hiss_. The door slid open to reveal a very nervous-looking Starscream, who glanced over his shoulder vent once, twice, before finally concluding that no one was there (?) and stepping into the room, the automatic piece of metal slipping closed behind him.

For a moment, they just stood there. Starring at each other. The seconds ticked by, the two old partners just simply gazing at the other.

Skyfire couldn't believe how much Starscream had changed... From the witty young scientist who had too much excitement for his own good, to this...intelligent, sharp, more mature young mech was... Incredible. There had always been an age gap between them, a large one. That had never bothered them before, and Skyfire even used to think of Starscream as a little brother of sorts...but now, the shuttle wasn't sure if it was just the light, or was his old partner positively glowing? Ruby optics warm and bright, stance relaxed and unconcerning, admittedly beautiful facial features slowly melting into a smile...

And that smile split into a grin, a grin that was almost instantaneously mirrored as the Seeker rushed forward, jumping up and embracing the shuttle with a force as if to knock him over!

Starscream was laughing joyously, and Skyfire was letting out bursts of hysterics himself, gripping his partner and hugging him tight! This continued for only Primus knew how long, but when Starscream did finally manged to gasp out between giggles, "Okay! You're choking me!" Skyfire thought as if the embrace had only lasted a mere second.

Gently placing the Seeker on the ground, both he and him starred into each other's optics for a moment, before bursting out into laughter again!

Oh what it felt like to laugh like that!

Something in Skyfire swirled. It was as if he was hearing his partners laugh for the first time in eons.

A warm silence then wiggled its way between them, but some how, Skyfire didn't mind, He just starred into those bright, ruby optics, a smile on his lips and his spark, fluttering happily in its chamber, felt at ease- safe, as if the threat that now forever loomed over Skyfire didn't exist.

But then the silence drew to an end, and Starscream asked what was inevitable.

"So...a Decepticon?" there was a look in Starscream's optics, whether it was hatred, happiness, relief, or dread, Skyfire doubted he'd ever know.

He shrugged, recalling the memory still fresh within his processor."I spoke to Megatron..." Skyfire became quiet, "I told him that I had considered his offer-"

"Offer?" Starscream interrupted.

Skyfire shook his head. "I'll explain in a moment- well, I told him that I had considered his offer, and had excepted...in part." The dazzling blue orbs that were his kind eyes, hardened. He looked at Starscream. "I refuse to take addition in any fight or battle. However though, I am willing to work as a scientist, and provide my services as such."

A sliver of hope seemed the slide across Starscream's vision, "What did he say?" he asked lightly, as if fearing the answer.

Skyfire shrugged again, "Megatron told me that for now that would be fine, but he did need to speak to Soundwave, (or other his designation) but to what I do not know."

Starscream looked aside, sighing. "Well, it is better then I could have hoped...: he murmured to himself, causing Skyfire to cock an optical ridge, but the shuttle decided against fallowing on it.

A topic suddenly came to mind, and Skyfire carefully inquired. "What of Thundercracker and Skywarp?" Starscream's Trine... Skyfire hoped that they were still living, it would be cruel, just plain cruel, if they had been taken. Starscream often used to speak of them and Skyfire had met them maybe once, very, _very_ briefly. They had been young when they formed the bond as wing-mates, but they were a Trine all the same; and he desperately hoped that nothing had changed.

Starscream's optics brightened. "TC and 'Warp? Oh they're fine. They're here as well, actually. My guess is that they'd like to meet you, officially- that time in Praxus didn't count."

Skyfire smiled, the light air returning. "Yes, I should think so," he chuckled, "hmm, you seem a little off. Has something changed?"

"Well, we're bonded now," said Starscream quietly, a small, shy smile on his lips.

Skyfire grinned, "Congratulations! That's wonderful!" He didn't bother in pursuing a thought that stabbed at his consciousness, it was a thought he wasn't accustomed to. Something he couldn't quite name. And he didn't like it.

Warm red-ish pink spread across Starscream's dark faceplate. "Thank you, but it's not really..." his companion's features twisted into some odd expression, most likely one of bafflement.

Skyfire gave a mischievous little grin. "And you said you'd '_never, ever, in a million life times, _ever_ get bonded-!_" he teased gently.

Starscream snorted, whacking him on the arm. "Technically: Policy still stands."

Skyfire laughed, a thought occurring, "Oh, I see, my mistake; you really haven't changed at all."

"You're one to talk," Starscream bit back coolly, trying to hide his smile.

The comment didn't offend Skyfire, even when Starscream's optics widened, as if shocked. "Well, yes," he said easily, calming any fears that may or may not had arisen in his partner, "but, then again, I didn't have much choice in that."

Starscream's optics dimmed sadly, he looked away, and it only then dawned on Skyfire what a horrible thing that was to say. Switching back into his ever-considerate self, (he liked this side of himself much, much better) he said. "Starscream, I am sorry, truly. I shouldn't have stated such a thing. It was wrong. Please, I'd actually like if you'd tell me more of what has become of everything." he spoke easily, softly.

Starscream turned back to him a little smile on his faceplate. "Alright," he said, gesturing for Skyfire to sit down.

They sat on stools by an end table with nothing occupying its surface other than a little vial with silver liquid shimmering inside, resting on the counter-top.

Starscream cleared his throat, seemingly concentrating hard. "What is it you'd like to know?"

"What ever you didn't tell me..."

A nod. And Starscream began.

As Skyfire listened, he found himself thinking that, really, his first day as a Decepticon hadn't gone nearly half as horrid as he thought it would.

* * *

**Heh heh heh, If you're reading **_The Midnight Dawns _**(another one of my stories) then you may have just noticed two references to it. One in this chapter, and one in the last. No these stories will not clash together, (AT ALL!) except perhaps I may add one of my own elements to this story that I did in that. :) -but never fear, I'll explain something whenever I deiced to play Primus and add something in, so you won't be confused. **

**~See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Introductions?

**AN/ My deepest apologies for taking so long with this chapter... I wrote most of it, but, well, I had been neglecting my other 2 main stories, so I decided to take a step back and breathe from writing this one non-stop. And to be honest, I'm glad I did. I got some actual plotting done, so...yeah, I might not be so horribly embarrassed when this story is over XD. **

**Anywho, so, I updated 'The Midnight Dawns', and am working on 'Maruniya', so daily updates may be a rarity for a little while. BUT, never again shall thou go one week without getting an update XD **

**Anyway, so, here's something actually related to this chapter...story- Since I seem to have a fragged up fetish for awkward situations (as my life is made up of almost nothing other)... Slight awkward moment ahoy! And- ohhh, I can't tell you... You'll have to read the chapter :P**

**~Please enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

**Introductions? **

The sun was dipping down, down, down into the horizon, lower and lower, and was disappearing through the honey-coloured waves as Skywarp stood on the launch pad, frowning. His scarlet optics lost in the sea of colours that shimmered across the blue that was the open sky, he wondered when Screamer would be back with Skyfire- that new guy.

A week had passed since the shuttle had awoken, and 'Warp was curious to meet him. What was he like? Skywarp had never paid too much attention to _those_ memories in Starscream's spark; bonded or not, he thought that that would be prying. But now...

Skywarp really wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling.

Shaking his helm, he turned away from the quiet breeze that teased at his wings, _begging_ him to fly, and walked inside.

Thundercracker, the other third of his spark, was sitting in their quarters, gaze locked on a datapad he was scribbling in. "Hey, Skywarp," he said, looking up with a smile.

Feeling unusually dull, Skywarp answered, "Hey," before flopping down on the berth.

TC, always being the mech that seemed to know when something was wrong, quickly stood and walked over. "You alright?" he asked, settling down beside him.

A shrug, "Fine, I guess. Just tired."

Grazing his lips over Skywarp's helm, Thundercracker said, "You're a horrible lier. Get some recharge, though, I'll be in the rec room."

A pout wound its way to 'Warp's faceplate, "Leaving me all alone?" he sulked, batting his optics at his mate.

Thundercracker smiled, rolling his crimson eyes. Bending down, he kissed his 'mate, adding that little drop of passion into a dull moment, before pulling away. Sighing, Skywarp flopped back on the berth, watching his mate leave, and calling, "See ya," before turning to lay on his front.

He couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with him, though. It wasn't boredom...it was more a lack of...motivation. He could feel himself wanting to recharge, not beacuse he was tired, but simply due to that that there was nothing he could, or wanted to do. Not even interface! (Now that was scary.) But what was worse was that he couldn't bring himself to care. He wondered, idly, if it was protocols messing with him again. Slagging heat cycle...

But scrap it was coming fast.

Skywarp, as all Seekers do, knew it was happening. His base coding was again going to start bugging him that he wanted to pro-create, raise sparklings, have a family... Yeah, make babies. Sire or carrier, the heat cycle was going to be a glitch... TC might not even interface with him! Even if there wasn't a reason not to! It's not like 'Warp would get sparked...probably. Simply due to the fact that they had been bonded to Starscream for so long, the spark registries would want their other third messed within the sparkling's coding, too. In fact, it may have even been impossible for 'Warp and Thundercracker to have one on their own- protocols recognized Starscream as part of the equation, and it was going to be _Hell_ for Skywarp once they began upping his interface levels, bringing on heat at the weirdest times, (not that he already didn't want interface at odd times and places) and increasing fertility- so rendering the chances of pro-creation improved greatly.

And what was Thundercracker (probably) going to do?... Well, Skywarp didn't know. Just that he was, _ahem, _'probably' going to say 'no' for the next six months...

Oh how would Warp survive?

He cursed. The damn protocols!

But what was even _worse_, was that, since they were bonded, it would affect his third, too.

Bonded mates tended to enter heat cycles at roughly the same times. It was caused by the bond. When one of the two went into heat, the mate quickly fallowed. It was never proven exactly why, though there were mutable theories. One of the most widely excepted was something about transfluid energies (Skywarp didn't know those even existed) and how the bond activated the creation protocols when one of the two (or three) went into heat.

So rendering that, yeah, Skywarp was going to be slagging _bonded_ to a horny, big, sexy _beast_, while in heat himself, and he (probably) wasn't going to be able to touch him! _As much as TC wants sparklings, he knows there's no way that we could start a family here, now...or maybe ever. _And that brought 'Warp back to the registries. Starscream was their other third. He was part of the spark that was the bond, too. Without him, it was unlikely their systems could pro-create... But of course Thunder-douche wasn't gonna take that chance anyway, and would result to waiting for the system accessory to pass.

_Then_ they could interface.

...Oh 'Warp was so dead, he was so, so dead.

All he could hope for was that this heat cycle would be over and done with quickly, before Skywarp was lost to the blackness of recharge.

* * *

The clouds seemed to part away like pulled curtains as Starscream flew with his spark and mind as one. Marveling at the incredible, impossible, amazing idea that Skyfire was really there... His old partner and friend, gliding beside him in the winds, laughing with him, speaking with him, and most of all, not judging him. No, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Starscream truly felt his spirits lift. Millenia upon millenia had past, and look at him now! Once again flying with Skyfire...

It was too good to be true!

Beacuse...he forgot. Forgot about the war. Forgot about his troubles. Forgot about Megatron. Forgot about pain... All beacuse of Skyfire and his wondrous, familiar, kind ways and personality... Starscream smiled, really smiled, a happiness he hadn't known in oh so long filling him. It was a happiness of companionship. It was a happiness of friendship. It was a happiness of...love.

If Starscream had been in his root-form, he would have blinked. A slight confusion addled him, but, brushing the thought aside for another time, turned his attentions back to the conversation.

"So, you all awoke on this planet after all that time?" Skyfire asked thoughtfully, apparently still not fully believing it.

"Yes," Starscream replied, "it's been an average of just about a year since then."

"Y_ee_ar?"

"Oh, my apologies, that is one of the human time terms," Starscream explained, slightly embarrassed. He went on it reviving memories of the battles with the Autobots, and their encounters with the pestering _humans_ who always got in the way.

"I'd very much like to meet one," Skyfire said absently, thoughtfully, perspicacious mind wandering...again.

Laughing, Starscream replied, "They're not much to see, simple creatures, too easy to predict."

"I suppose, but judging by the time in which they have evolved, they are still young. Our own kind was once such. Farmers and miners, not really any Government, rowdy societies...little younglings skipping their tutoring lessons to go run in the fields-"

"Hey!"

Skyfire laughed, "You deny it?"

Starscream bit back the light and playful tone that echoed in his vocalizer, and countered as coolly, sulkily, as he could. "...No."

Just then the lifted landing pad came into view at a distance, and Starscream sighed, knowing it was time to get his helm back in check with reality, and let go the amazing, incredible sweet break from the world and all its troubles.

_Time to remember the war...and let go of hope. _For yes, he had to protect Skyfire, from Megatron to say the least, but how?

* * *

"Skywarp," Thundercracker called, entering their quarters and rising his mate from recharge. "Skywarp c'mon, Starscream and Skyfire are going to be back any second. Let's go meat them."

Skywarp grumbled, clearly not enjoying being disturbed. Thundercracker rolled his optics, typical Skywarp, always lazy. "Up with you!"

Nothing.

Frowning, TC thought a moment, once again it had come down to tactics. "Well...alright," he said in his most woeful of tones, "if you intend on sleeping all cycle I suppose I'll have to watch _Rising Winds _all by myself tonight, and-"

Skywarp literally _leaped_ from berth. "You wouldn't!" he shrieked, jabbing a finger to his 'mates cockpit.

Thundercracker smirked, _Rising Winds _was one of 'Warp's favorite holovids, that actually, happened to be found in one of the old storage boxes along in the forgotten edge of the Nemesis, you know, those creepy corridors that no one used anymore. _Creepy sure, _TC thought, _but they do have plenty of old things that still function...surprisingly. _

Taking his mate by the servo, the larger Seeker tugged the smaller to his chassis. "Maybe I would," Thundercracker growled, just for fun, before kissing 'Warp. "Now c'mon," he said, drawing away, "let's go."

Skywarp frowned, scarlet optics finding the tiled floor and wings drooping slightly. A pinch of worry stabbed at Thundercracker. " 'Warp?" he asked slowly.

The black and purple Seeker instantly snapped out of whatever thought had been occupying his processor. Grinning, his optics dazzled to a bubbly cherry shade, "Right, let's go!"

A smile on his faceplate, TC rolled his optics, leading Skywarp from the room and down the many passageways that lead to the launch pad. When they stepped onto the raised platform, the night had blanketed the sky in a wavy, violet curtain, dotted with shining, white stars that glimmered on the midnight. Two figures that flew so very close to each other gracefully cut through the air, nearing the platform and slowing in their speeds.

A jolt of unease pulled at Thundercracker's spark. What would happen? What would Skyfire be like, or think of them? Or...their relationship with Starscream? There were a billion questions racing through his processor, all that would lay unanswered until time permitted.

The figures drew closer, Thundercracker glanced at 'Warp, giving him a small, reassuring smile that appeared unneeded. Skywarp was smiling broadly, apparently happy to finally meet this Skyfire fellow. Fallowing his mates example, TC decided there was no need to be gloomy, and let his 'field loose and brighten.

Starscream was the first to transform, delicately landing on te platform, and was...practically beaming at his wingmates. It had been a long time, too long a time, since Thundercracker had seen that smile. "Thundercracker, Skywarp," he said, just as Skyfire was transforming, "this is Skyfire." he spoke in a light tone, as if...for once, he was actually happy to see them.

The white painted mech stepped forward, smiling slightly and waving in greeting, "Hello," his voice was deep and easy, he sounded kind, someone who you could have a quiet conversation with on a rainy day. He was tall, strong, with clouding, deep blue optics, tinted black along the top edges... _Etcetera, etcetera_, yes, yes, TC glanced over all the details he couldn't have cared less about.

Stepping forward, he opened his intake to politely introduce himself, when Skywarp suddenly bounded forward. "Hiya!" he grinned, "I'm Skywarp, ('Warp, Sky', call me whatever,) and this is TC-! uhh, Thundercracker," 'Warp gave his mate a sheepish smile, "heh heh... Anyway! We're Starscream's Trine, but you probably already know that! We're also bonded, yeah long story Stars can tell ya some time! Oh yeah! We're also from Vos, Seeker's and stuff, and-!" Skywarp continued to blab on, his words blending together in a giant blur as he _never _stopped to breathe, forcing Skyfire to repeatedly bob his head in agreement, seemingly attempting to de-code the rushing Skywarpian blabber that washed over him. Starscream had covered his faceplate with a servo, shaking his helm quickly, while...laughing. Thundercracker wasn't much better off. The two looked too each other, and promptly tried not to burst in hysterics.

Skyfire had glanced to the two giggling Trinemates for some form of help, his expression one of bafflement, but Starscream only shrugged, still battling to hold down his laughter.

"Anyway!" Skywarp suddenly cut in his own words, grabbing Skyfire's servo and shaking it repeatedly, "We have a recon mission in the morning so we're off! It was great meeting you!" And with that, he grabbed Thundercracker's servo, pulling him away. TC looked back, trying to form some words of apology, but they came out as awkward mixed sounds. But, just before 'Warp could teleport them away, he heard Starscream say, "He's...really not like that...most of the time."

A purple blur flashed around two mates of the Trine, and the introduction, or whatever the slag that had just taken place, was over. And Thundercracker was never so happy to KO-FLOMP down in his berth, forgetting the odd scene in the embrace of recharge, in his life.

* * *

**Ha! Oh Skywarp... Poor Thundercracker! He must be so embarrassed XD. Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up, life suddenly sucks again and I have allot of shit to get done (starting tomorrow), school included, by the end of June. (Primus, sometimes it sucks homeschooling.) Anyway, this chapter was a glitch to write. Why? Dunno. Just was :/. But while writing it I had fiddled around with the next couple chapters so weekly updates will still go down, no doubt about that, XD! The next chapter is almost finished, for once I haven't figured out an name in advance, but yeah, there's actually a chance I'll get it out today, huh.**

**Anywho, see ya soon! :D **


	12. Chapter 11: Uncertainties and Poetry

**AN/ Aha! And here we are! Back to TC and 'Warp! Can I ever stay away? Noooo... They are on the top of my fave character list along with Screamer- ...still can't choose between them. X3**

**This chapter may interest you...if you're into poetry... Yeeeaaaahh. Well, okay, I suck at writing it, but I tried! And there is a slight plot development too. [Hint!.../SPOILER!] **_I tell you now, what you learn won't make sense at first, so don't take it for literal, all will make sense soon~ Ooooh!~ ...what? Dunno... uhh, back to the AU!...N. _

**This is one of the last chapters before I launch the story that I had the original idea for. Who knows, maybe I can keep this within a 20-max chapter story...? My heart's sayin' "yeah, maybe," but my over active imagination is laughing at me...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Uncertainties and Poetry**

(WFT? Yep...this is what happens when you literally CAN'T think of a name- c'mon brain! _Rhyming unintentional._)

_**To love alone one, **_

_**Yet of course the other, **_

_**Do try do I to make you see-**_

_**To no avail; **_

_**Rejected, shut out, **_

_**You throw away me. **_

_**And so my weak spark aches,**_

_**O how my weak spark only aches. **_

_Day now that is 10th. _

_This, the beginning of this little poem of childish manner, circles my processor at this moment... I can't help but read and copy... As I feel rightend in a way, despite all that is wrong. _

_"What time of time, could I not guess, but it bothers me not, I'm already pulled deep in a mess, a mess, a mess, already pulled deep in a mess."_

_- Huh. I just came up with that...I ought to stop reading all these old datapads... I start rhyming one day, Skywarp will have a fit. _

_I find myself sighing. But what a mess indeed! _

_**Part of my spark, **_

_**Part of my soul, **_

_**You're part of me,**_

_**And alone I am yours.**_

_**Forever alone am I yours, **_

_**Dear longest love.**_

_**I'll always, always be yours. **_

_I'm sitting in our quarters, the tiny berth-side lamp lighted, and, as you may or may not have guessed, I know not the time- not the slightest clue to be honest. 'Warp lays curled up, half propped along my frame, helm on my shoulder, while somehow still managing to find comfort in sprawling out with the remainder of his frame. He is deep in recharge, soft ventilations I can feel ghosting atop my stripped chassis. Though occasionally murmuring words half boarding on incoherency, he sleeps rather peacefully. I only wish I could bring myself to rest in a such a way. But alas, to many perils of folly pull at my processor, clouding my mind and darkening my thoughts. An almost physical fear gnaws at my consciousness, strangling ideas into the depths of darkness, and-_

_I have just blinked several times._

_I do believe I need to lighten up on the word play._

_So is that what undergoes when one one stays aware 'til the morning glories bloom, reading literary poems by kind of our own? _

_I find it odd how my writing differs, yet I am certain my speech pattern would not. Never mind it, that is not he dread that brings across- _

_That is not the problem on my processor. _

_**Should death I die,**_

_**And across shadows we part.**_

_**May I awake in light, **_

_**Too bright, **_

_**Too bright, **_

_**Too warm and long a flight.**_

_Three days ago, Skywarp and myself were introduced to Skyfire, Starscream's old partner. Skywarp of course jumped up and practically ran him down with this and that, but all and end, he appears to be an alright mech... It's just, I haven't seen either my third, or the new Decepticon since. Oh yes, that is right, Skyfire joined the Decepticons. Why? I haven't the slightest idea... I don't know him well enough- well, I don't know him at all, really- to make any sort of presumption on his character, just that... _

_...I'm not sure._

_From what I've seen in my third's spark, the mech is a peace-lover, but surly, he must know-_

_I have sighed again. My processor is hurting, as is my spark. I can't help but feel something is wrong. That I'm forgetting, or I've lost something. I can not tell you what it is, simply that I do not like it. It isn't a conscious feeling, it's just there, causing my spark to ache like it did so very long ago when Starscream lost the- _

_I have written it already. Not again. _

_**Troubles and woes**_

_**May pass me by.**_

_**I will not mind, **_

_**Nor care, **_

_**Or fly.**_

_**To live free my life,**_

_**To hold hard my own spark,**_

_**Is not my wish,**_

_**Or thy own audacious mark. **_

_What is it, though? What am I forgetting? What am I loosing? _

_**What long for do I, **_

_**to love you again,**_

_**Could only be it **_

_**Shattered dreams, **_

_**Lost shadows,**_

_**Never to be lit? **_

_I don't know. I just don't know. I have the feeling some thing's happening, that something will happen, that something has happened. It makes little to no sense to me. _

_**Know not I,**_

_**Dearest sparks in mine... **_

_**I love you, **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Please,**_

_**My only two.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**I love you...**_

_**Thou knows this, don't you? **_

_I must go now. I find my processor aching, thoughts rapidly circling in a fruitless attempt at organization, and reason. I'm too tired, too lost. I'll understand another time perhaps... For now, I must rest._

_Goodbye._

_Thundercracker, out. _

* * *

**Ahh, poetry. For something most people just zip over as unimportant, it sure does take a long time to write O_O. Surprisingly, most of my crappy attempt didn't take too long, but slag, the last two fauntsiesakshjhghe **-whatever they're called, I'm too lazy to remember- you know what? Whatever.- **Paragraphs- had me like *_* ~eye twitch~. **

**Has...that ever happened to anybody else, though? You're reading allot of poetry, or perhaps just good literature, like all that beautiful, deeply reasoned writing, (that I try to duplicate to the best of my abilities- though I fail :/) and suddenly that's just how your writing flows? For me, I read more novels, ('Goal in Life' happens to equal = published author, by the way XD) and all that fun stuff- like, just recently I finished **_**Journey to the Center of the Earth (complete and unabridged)**_**- amazing book by the way, by **_**Jules Verne-**_** an EXCELLENT read, very fun yet sciency- **_but if you get it at "Chapters" don't read the print on the back of the cover, beacuse, at least with the copy I got, it's incorrect, though actually, only a little- _**Anyway! Sorry, but yeah... I read old stuff or all that weird but extremely pretty writing, and I find myself having trouble like, well, trying to write anything else! Well, to those who enjoy the before style of this story, don't worry, it won't change, it is more just this little flick that pops up here and there and I just get it over and done with, (usually by writing random crappy poetry...which you saw in this chapter, heh heh.) But yeah, this was just me being weird, it's still the same old story XD **

**(Spoiler's ahoy below! Read at your own risk!)**

**Anyway, I go on too much- you guys must be fed up with me! Me sorry :(. The next chapter, will be called "Partners" **(strictly beacuse of that fact that yes, Starscream and Skyfire were partners- at least in the scientific field/their profession- nothing to do with TFP *cough cough* :D) **and will be about our favorite shuttle and Seeker, along with that something shall be revealed XD. The next one after however, most likely shall be short, but important along in futuristic perspective- something is going to happen fairly soon, perhaps next time, perhaps further, do I tell you. But what shall it be? Can you gather a guess?**

**Lolz, see you soon XD (and I promise to quit on all the lame word play)**

**And once again: **

**This story wouldn't be as awesome as it is without you. ****Thanks! :D**

**~Scarlet! :) **


End file.
